versatile_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Void/Space Element
Although this Element cannot be strengthened by raising its Elemental grades, it's strength, however, can be raised by increasing the mage's own Spiritual Attainment level. It is often described as the rare Element with unlimited potential. As long as your skill with it is high enough the telekinetic powers offered by this Element can only be rivaled by Chaos Element. Several Super Tier Mages who has mastered all 4 Elements to Super Tier Level 3 or higher level stated on multiple occasions that the limitations of this Element are the Mage themselves. Unlike other Elements, every type of magic from Novice to Super Tier can have a varying amount of magic power in them as long as the Mage's skill with this Element is high enough. Theoretically, when harnessed to full potential a single Void Mage can rival a platoon (40 or so) Mages of other Elements. However, due to how rare Void Mages are even at later stages, powerful Void Mages are even rarer and difficult to find than a good Earth or Fire Mage. But because even the most simple void spells require a serious amount of concentration to cast, they have also considered the favorite food of mind mages, as claiming victory over a Major in Void often leads to prestige and thereby investors/sponsors/backers. A Void Mage is able to store supplies in a personal Dimension pocket whose size is dependent on how high the Void Mage's spiritual attainment level. At level 5, a Void Mage's Dimension pocket is said to have enough space to carry as many supplies as a truck. By having enough skill and putting enough magic power in a simple Void Novice Magic that is intended for you to grab an object to you can be modified to crush a War Level Monster or outright turn it into an invisible projectile that can destroy a Command Level monster in 1 blow. It is also the only Element with destructive potential equal to the most destructive magic such as Fire and Lightning but unlike Fire and Lightning, the projectiles of Void magic is invisible and can take seemingly any form that has equally strong defensive and miscellaneous capabilities should caster desire to use them for purposes other than attacking. In addition, this Element can also let you slow movement over an area, slowing a barrage of magic attacks by a dozen Mages and monsters charging at the mage. It has been shown that with enough skill the mage can seemingly "Freeze" a magical attack on its tracks. Teleportation. This was stated to be a High Tier Void Elemental Magic. Instantly moves the user and people near the mage over a distance of 50 to 100 meters. Higher level mages can go half a kilometer. ELEMENTS OVERVIEW Colour---------------------------Silver Magic Type---------------------Dimensional Magic Novice-Tier---------------------Telekinesis Mid-Tier-------------------------Void Rhythm High-Tier------------------------Teleportation Super-Tier----------------------Compress Space NOVICE-TIER: TELEKINESIS * Level 1 Telekinesis: Void Claw (basic telekinetic control) (with enough skill this can compete with level 3 and 4 High Tier Magic from Mage's with Spiritual Attainment level between 5 and 6) * Level 2 Telekinesis: Void Wall (creates a wall of compressed space) * Level 3 Telekinesis: Disperse (creates a force field) MID-TIER: VOID RHYTHM * Level 1 Void Rhythm: Compression (creates a localized space of extreme gravity) * Level 2 Void Rhythm: Delay (creates a field of dense space, capable of slowing down and stopping attacks) * Level 3 Void Rhythm: Dimension Rift (separates out the space between 2 points, effectively cutting a target) * Combo Magic: Compression Flaming Bomb (Mo Fan exclusive: Destructive might comparable to Super Tier Magic using 2 Mid-Tier level Magic) HIGH-TIER: TELEPORTATION * Level 1 Teleportation (teleports the mage to a location of their choice) * Level 2 Teleport party (teleports other people to a location of the mage's choice, with or without the mage themselves) * Level 3 Teleportation field (creates a spatial field in which the mage can teleport multiple times, but additional energy needs to be expended with every teleport) SUPER-TIER: COMPRESS SPACE * Level 1 Death Axle Compass (Mage have to use their enemy/target as the center, create a Void Wheel/Compass and an Axle, once the Death Axle Compass is complete, the enemy will be crushed under the spatial power of the spell, thus its name Death Axle Compass) * Level 2 * Level 3 STAR MANIFESTATIONS * Star Mountains (8 mountains are formed, each generating a gravitic pull on a target) FORBIDDEN CURSES * Death Palace (create a pocket dimension that tries to rip apart anything that comes close to it.) UNKNOWN TIERS AND LEVELS Unique Void Magic: Void Arrows (Used by Mo Fan as invisible projectiles) Unique Void Magic: Void Nuclear Cannons (Used by another High-Tier Mage with devastating power comparable to Super Tier Magic) Unique Void Magic: Compression Bomb (Used by Mo Fan with devastating effect while he was practicing it's usage because he had not mastered this technique. It works by using void: compression to suck up fire flames and allow it to explode. Its incomplete form was already so powerful that it makes Mid and High Tier Mages mistook it for Super Tier Magic) Unique Void Magic: Silver Sword (Known users, Ai Jiangtu and Mo Fan) Unique Void Magic: Dimension Transporter (Despite its pretty name, this is just a different way of using Mid-Tier Compression and Novice Tier Disperse so that Void Mages who has not achieve High Tier can cover great distances without Teleportation. Mo Fan notes that using a Mid-Tier and a Novice Magic like this is more cost saving in terms of Magic energy and can travel close to the same distance as Teleportation) Although not the rarest element, it was recently revealed that very few Mages achieve Super Tier in Space/Void element. Mo Fan is the only (known) living Super Tier Void Mage in China, Ai Jiang Tu is probably a Super Tier Mage in Void now as well. There was one previously, but he was killed fighting the mountain corpse in Xi'an.